


Do Me No Good

by HeartEyesTurner



Category: Arctic Monkeys
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24135196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartEyesTurner/pseuds/HeartEyesTurner
Summary: A night with your dominant boyfriend.
Relationships: Alex Turner (Musician)/Reader
Kudos: 18





	Do Me No Good

**Author's Note:**

> I just found this little imagine that I wrote in March of last year. Someone said to me today that since I took a break, my writing has markedly improved, and she’s right. It’s not me best but it ain’t me worst. Regardless it’s 💦💦💦. Also, I’m pretty sure I wrote most of this in backrooms and on breaks when I was at my old job I hated a whole lot to keep me entertained. It was inspired by the 2013 GQ photoshoot; right around the time Alex was discovering how to be a sex symbol. It’s definitely nsfw and Alex would like to be referred to as; Mr. Turner in this one xx

  


When Alex got home that night, he was wearing a suit. A suit he hadn’t left the house in that morning. 

He caught the look you gave him and smirked, “They let meh keep the wardrobe".

His demeanor is different, like he’s confident and assured because he’s dressed differently than usual. 

You watch him as he heads straight to his vintage lacquer-top bar and pours himself a glass of something strong and takes a sip before leaning on the same piece of furniture, all slick and shiny just like the surface.

“Yeh should go put on that little number I like.”

You look down at yourself; dressed in regular everyday clothes, hair a mess, makeup barely existent anymore, and look back up at him. Before taking another sip he murmurs, “Go ahead, love. I’ll wait.”

You’re not sure what’s come over him, but he wants to play and you’re game for that. Something new and different and… _oh God_. That _thing_ he likes. That sexy little thing with all the straps and buckles and… _fuck_. You tiptoe out of the room, glancing back at him over your shoulder, idling for a second as he sets his glass down and begins rolling up the sleeves of his dress shirt

“ _Fuck_.” You hiss softly and scamper off to make yourself look maybe even just _half_ as sexy as he does.

You finish; in record time. A quick brush, fluff and spritz of your hair to give it that ‘just rolled around in the sheets’ sort of look. A little smudge of liner around your eyes; just dark and sexy enough. Then a dab of that plumping balm on your lips. They immediately begin to tingle and change their shade from a soft innocent pink to freshly bitten, wine-stain red. He’ll love that the most you decide with a smirk, with a swipe of mascara across your lashes. You slip into the bedroom and dig through your drawers for the lingerie he requested. 

It takes you a moment to figure out how it goes again. And it doesn’t help that you’re flustered thinking about the last time you wore it and how he couldn’t get it off you, and in his impatience; fucked you in it just the same. Secretly you hoped he had just as much trouble this time, too. Your hands shook; and you told yourself to calm down. It was Alex. The love of your life. And this was just another night, another game he’d invented to keep your love life fresh and interesting and mysterious.

When it’s on, you admire yourself in the full length mirror, standing up on your tiptoes. Heels. It was missing the heels. When they were on and you were confident that you looked the part; you took a deep breath and rounded the door to your bedroom, entering the hallway. It was dark outside now and the lights were dimmed. There was a solitary lamp on in the living room, and he was playing a record. Something classic. Something sexy. You dragged your fingers along the wall as you strutted back out to him; your heels clicking along the wood flooring announcing your arrival.

He was sat in a chair. Not an armchair. A sturdy, structured chair, and he’d undone the buttons at the neck of his shirt. Nearly all of his chest was exposed and you wondered why he even bothered. The single lamp cast a pretty, soft golden light across his face; his cheekbones and the sharp, dangerous curve of his jaw highlighted. The rest of his features obstructed in shadow. If you tilted your head just right, you could catch the color of his warm brown eyes; steady and unwavering as they watched you enter the room. 

Suddenly, you weren’t you and he wasn’t him. You were two people meeting in a place meant for secret rendezvous; strangers who’d been introduced only hours before. It was clear you’d both watched too many foreign films together.

One of his hands was tucked casually in his pocket, the other rested on his knee, balancing the tumbler of what you assumed was whiskey. Whiskey always made him a little bolder, a little more fearless when he drank it. He took another sip as you came into the center of the room and he held up his other hand to stop you. You watched his thumb glide across his lower lip, collecting whatever lingering liquid the glass had left behind. You did as he asked, giving him your best imitation of seductive but innocent. Doe eyes and flirty lashes. He twisted his finger in the air, the rings he never wore catching the light. He wanted you to show off. With a pout, you did as he requested, turning slowly for him, giving him a complete view of the 'sexy little number’. 

He angled his head as he watched your ass disappear when you faced front again, a sly smile on his lips and a devilish gleam in his eyes. 

“Come sit.” He drawled ever-so-coolly, and gestured to his knee. _Oh god. So this is how tonight was going to be…_

The time it took to cross the few feet that spanned from the center of the room to his chair, felt like forever. Like one of those trippy carnival tunnels that stretched out long before you, throwing off your equilibrium. His steady, confident eyes didn’t help much either. As you got closer, his hand rubbed his thigh, his fingers twitching slightly, and you wondered when it was that he last had a cigarette. His legs were open, much wider than he ever sat, and they were dressed so handsomely in a slim black cigarette trouser. Black dress socks and shiny black loafers with a thin strip of red across the top. He looked smart. And sexy. And… his fingers were reaching out to brush against your thigh.

“Sit, love. ” He ordered you again, his voice deliciously dark and deep. It wasn’t easy, but you perched astride his knee, your legs between his, side-saddle on his thigh. 

“Mmm…” He hummed appreciatively as he gave you another once-over. He handed you his tumbler, and with a nod of his head, encouraged you to finish it off. It burned, burned all the way down your throat until it reached your stomach where it had all the makings of a small kindling fire. The drink was like the spark meant to ignite it.

Alex was fishing for his cigarettes in his front breast pocket, his fingers finally closing around the beaten cardboard box. He slipped one in between his lips and pulled a small matchbook from the diner where the photoshoot had taken place earlier, out of his trouser pocket. You watched him light it, like some kind of black and white dreamboat from an old Hollywood film, entranced by the way the smoke billowed from his lips in a solitary trail out of the side of his mouth when he exhaled. Cigarette between his fingers, he took the glass back and placed it on the table beside you.

“Yeh’re a fuckin’ picture. Yeh know that?” That sly smile back on his lips when he saw your cheeks flush. Forgetting for a moment that you were taking orders from him, you fingered the edges of his dress shirt, where the buttons were still looped through holes; sliding up and up and up until your arms were draped over his shoulders.

“You’re not so bad yourself.” You purr with a seductive voice you never knew you had until the moment arose to use it. Both of you were surprised by this new discovery, and Alex took another drag, blowing the smoke away from your face like a gentleman should, licking his lips. 

He touched his thumb to your bottom lip, still tingly, still swollen feeling, and he shifted rather uncomfortably beneath you. “Yehr lips… when they look like that… give meh the _naughtiest_ thoughts.”

“Are you thinking about them… on certain parts of your body?” You grin coyly, your tongue flicking out to lick his thumb subtly. 

Alex’s lips parted, his entire body entranced by that tiny, simple little gesture. “You bet.”

“Tell me.” You encourage him, eyebrow arched, your mouth poised to take his thumb completely between your lips. “Where do you want them most?”

He chuckled softly, his tongue pressed against the inside of his cheek as he leaned over to flick the ash from his cigarette. You eyed him steadily as you sucked just the tiniest bit of his thumb into your mouth. When his eyes locked with yours again, they were dark, cloudy with desire that was thick enough to taste; palpable in the suddenly warm temperature of the living room.

With his cigarette still between his fingers, he covered one of your hands that had taken to stroking the back of his neck; and brought it down to the front of his trousers, where the fabric was pulled so tight across the front, there was a clear definition of his cock; not completely hard yet, but steadily growing.

“Reyt ‘ere.” He hummed thickly, “I’m thinkin’ ‘bout them pretteh lips of yehrs reyt ‘ere.”

You smile around his thumb, your teeth biting him gently as your fingers squeeze around his hardening length. “Is that what you want from me… _Mr. Turner_?”

Alex rocked his hips up gently, pressing into your hand, and your eyes sparkle when you feel how hot he is; the fabric of those slim trousers doing very little to conceal how badly he wants you. His cigarette is dying, the glowing embers a mirror image of that fire that’s blossoming in the pit of your stomach. His fingers trace the satin edges on the cups of your lingerie where your breasts are pushed in and up; threatening to spill over.

He’s contemplative. He’s working out something in his mind as his fingers do their best to distract you. It’s working. “I ‘ad… other plans in mind…” He murmurs, losing the cigarette so both his hands are free now. Those fingers of his are trailing lower, brushing along your torso, your skin prickling as they dip lower, hanging in the balance just before slipping between your thighs.

They tickle your soft skin, teasing you as they drift lazily up and down; a mindless action. “Soft.” He confirms, and you sigh, parting your legs to give him better access. He presses his thumb to your bottom teeth and raises his eyebrow. “Suck.”

You bite back a whimper, and close your lips around him once again, swirling your tongue around and around, applying pressure in the same ways you would as if it were his cock instead. It’s what he wanted, and his lip curls a little, resembling a snarl as his fingers coast up to the damp heat of your cunt. It was true, the outfit had confused him the first time, but there was one part… one little detail that he had no trouble at all navigating…

The panties; beneath the satin slip… were non-existent; just a series of dainty criss-crossed pieces and sheer panels that connected with rose-gold hardware and edged all over with tiny black French lace. He’d picked it out. He liked that the outside was opaque nude, but gave the innocent illusion that you were completely naked.

He hadn’t known at first that the piece beneath the slip was so intricate for not being made of really anything at all. That part perplexed him when he thought too hard on it, but when he discovered that there was nothing, not a single scrap of fabric keeping him from your delicious cunt; he was deeply satisfied with the newest edition to your lingerie drawer.

The groan that escaped his lips when his fingers brushed through the course hairs, and rubbed up and down on your wet lips, was more primal than either of you had expected. He’d forgotten maybe, forgotten how much he liked what was hidden beneath the seemingly innocent slip.

“Mmm…” You moaned around his thumb, and his eyes darted back up to yours again. “More, please.” You grinned cheekily, hoping he’d oblige. You’d had a slight taste of what those fingers were capable of, but you wanted more, always more.

“Yeh’d like that, wouldn’t yeh?” He smirks, his fingers still coasting up and down, drawing away when you pushed yourself into his hand. He shook his head, “Not like this…”

He slipped his thumb from your mouth and you let it go with a loud pop. He chuckled and pulled you in close for a kiss. The first kiss since he’d arrived home. The first kiss since he’d left you early that morning for the photoshoot that had him dressed so smartly in black suspenders and a white dress shirt and slacks. Like he wasn’t from this decade, this era. His mouth was warm and inviting, and his tongue was aggressive and penetrative as it invaded your mouth. The curl on his forehead brushed against yours, tickling you and you smiled into the kiss. It was more suave and sophisticated than the Teddy Boy look he’d adopted well over a year ago, and you felt a strong need to get your fingers back into it once more. When you did, it was his turn to sigh into your open-mouthed kiss; the way you always played with his hair one of his biggest turn-ons. It was greased back, and slick, but you liked to glide along the fresh cut at the nape of his neck, tickling and teasing him.

“Stand up.” He growled suddenly, the fingers between your thighs teasing you briefly as they pressed through your folds and grazed your clit. How were you supposed to stand now? Just after he did that? You chewed you bottom lip as you stood up between his legs, a little bit shaky; his face now level with your hips.

He wiped his hand over his mouth, drinking you in, devouring you with coal-black irises, intense and prying. You had a feeling his next request was something he’d never been able to ask you before, but now, in this moment, the way this scenario was playing out, it seemed to fit just right.

“C’mere love, want yeh bent over me knees.”

It wasn’t what you were expecting. At all. Was he going to… scold you? Smack you? Was this all some kink he was working out disguised in a sort of role-playing game?

“Okay…” You whispered softly, the shy, coquettish act no longer that. This is what he’d reduced you to. And the fire in your stomach was still growing, the flames licking at you because you were excited, nervous to see where this was going.

Now you know why he’d chosen the chair. It was wide enough for him to spread his legs; wide enough for him to balance you across his lap. Initially it seemed awkward… but for some reason, when it came down to it, the act was fairly simple. Alex guided you along, grasping your hand and taking you across his knee. His thighs were strong, and surprisingly soft, not cutting into you one bit. You could only imagine the way you must’ve looked to him, the way you must’ve felt. Your breasts pressed against his leg, your ass in the air on display.

It didn’t take long for his hands to find their way to your curves, coasting and sailing up and down the long lengths of satin, your skin warm and overheated beneath it. His left hand slid down your thigh, down to your knee and back again; his right smoothing across your back and shoulders, tickling your neck. 

“Fuck me, yeh look gorgeous just like this.”

You smiled softly, biting your lip as the blush crept up your neck and across your cheeks. You felt exposed to him, and thought you would’ve hated letting him control you when you fucked, but it was just the opposite. This was the one aspect of your life where you didn’t mind being dominated, didn’t mind begging and pleading and whimpering for him. It was like you’d switched roles completely. Your everyday personas taking a backseat.

“Wanna try summat…” He said a little louder, a little clearer than he probably would’ve if you’d been face-to-face. “Look at meh, love…” He said a little gentler, and you turned your head, gazing up at him with wide eyes. He sucked in a sharp breath, taken aback by the way you looked; innocent and sweet and… “If yeh don’t like it… tell meh straight away, yeah?” 

You nodded, batting your eyelashes a few times. There wasn’t much you could think of that he would do to you that you’d be opposed to. And so you turned away again, thinking it a bit more thrilling by not watching.

He ran his palm over your backside, the hem of the slip with the dainty French lace, now a few inches higher that it was when you were standing. You were waiting, anticipating the stinging slap of his open palm across the back of your thighs, but it never came. He didn’t want to hit you, no…

He spread your legs open wider than they were, your slip hiking up even higher as a result. “Wanna feel yeh like this…” He growled softly, his fingers slipping into your cunt roughly from behind. You cried out, your whole body lurching forward at the unexpected move. 

“ _Oh_ …” You moaned, your voice cracking into a whimper.

Your legs were still pressed relatively tight together, his fingers at a satisfyingly new angle with the way your body was draped over him. It was familiar and foreign and you were wet, so wet, and you knew he must’ve been quite pleased with himself.

“Oh babeh…” He sighed, slowly drawing his fingers in and out of you. Everything was backwards, upside down and in reverse, and your head was spinning. “Yeh feel,” He began, his voice smooth and steady, almost in time with the motion of his fingers, “so fuckin’ good this way. So tight. Tighter than usual…”

He pulled out and you whimpered, dying for more. He chuckled and stroked his fingers up and down your wet lips, spreading your arousal all over, avoiding still, that one place you really, badly, desperately wanted to feel his touch. His fingers separated and slid around it, and you knew that if you could see his face, he’d have that devilish smirk on his lips and that made you groan. You struggled, circling your hips to get him to touch you more, and when you did, you discovered that your pelvis was pressed tight against his thigh, and that… was a very good thing. “Put your fingers back in me.” You hissed, begging for more. How dare he torture you like this?

“No patience.” He teased, his index finger gliding over your throbbing clit, making you whimper and squirm. He circled your entrance, and thrust in you once more, just as rough as last time. As he worked his fingers, stroking your walls, stretching you out, you rocked your hips, grinding against his thigh. 

It felt. 

_Too good._

Your eyelids fluttered closed, your body weightless everywhere except for the heavy ball of tension that settled low in your stomach; waiting to be devoured by the flames. Then something new.

A smack. 

In tandem. 

With the thrust of his fingers. 

“Oh my fucking _God_ ,” You whined, your back arching, as the stinging slap of his hand burned your backside. “What are you doing to me?” You breathed, your body slowly unraveling with each new development. 

He was quiet. Concentrating. But you needed to hear him; needed that dirty boy with the dirty thoughts. 

“Bab-” You began, but swiftly changed course. “Mr. Turner…” You corrected yourself and peeked at him over your shoulder. He glanced at you, his eyes hazy and lidded. He looked too sexy for words, his hair in his eyes, his lips red and swollen from licking. There was a bit of sweat on his cheekbones, along the bridge of his nose, and you longed to reach up and swipe it away, stroke him affectionately for a moment. 

“Talk dirty to me.”

Without even a moment’s hesitation, he growled, “Yehr cunt feels heavenly.” 

A moan that bordered on obscene escaped your lips, and he smirked, pleased with the reaction. 

“Yeh just got wetter when I said that.” He observed, curling his fingers inside you. “Yeh’re soaked, babeh. Dripping for meh.” He slapped you again, this time harder, but it didn’t hurt, not when his fingers were fucking you better than they ever had before. “I think yeh’ve been a good girl for meh…” He mused, and slid his fingers from inside you again, this time rubbing your clit like you so desperately wanted. Your hips shook and you cried out again, nearly screaming as he teased the tender little bud. “Ooh, that’s what yeh wanted, innit? Me good girl.” He growled, rolling your clit between his thumb and index finger. 

_Bastard._

“Oh _yes_.” You sigh, squeezing your eyes shut tight, focused on each little movement. “I’m your good girl.” You moaned breathlessly, your body hot and flush with desire.

“Move yehr hips.” He requested in hushed whispers. “Grind into meh, babeh.”

You chewed hard on your lip, your fingertips just barely touching the wood floor, scrambling for something to hold on to, but there was nothing. He had you suspended, elevated above the ground, with only his body to hold on to. Digging your nails into his calf, gripping the fabric of his trousers in your hand, you wound your hips in slow circles. 

“Thas it, love.” 

His voice was deep and dark and sultry, and you moaned low and heavy, dizzy as you arched into his touch. His left hand splayed across your back, caressing your curves, smoothing out your sides over and over over again. You could feel how hard and thick he was against your left side, pressed tight up against you, throbbing and aching for you. When you closed your eyes, you could feel his hips rocking just slightly, just enough to curb the craving he had for you. Each time you moved your hips, you brushed against him, stroking him through his trousers. He pulled up the bottom of your slip, your ass naked and on display for him. A strangled cry that sounded more carnal than you’d intended, fell from your lips when his rough fingertips traced the curves of your ass, just below the cheeks where they met your thighs. You wiggled against him with a bit more intention this time, and he paused, pressing his fingers against your clit hard as he grabbed a handful of your ass and squeezed you roughly before smacking you.

“ _Mmmmmmbaby_!” You screamed, this slap unexpected, and with just as much intention as your rubbing against his cock.

“Babeh…?” He drawled, removing his fingers from you, poising his hand for another rough smack. 

“Whoops.” You giggled playfully, your voice bubbly and teasing. “ _Mr. Turner_.”

“Thas a bit more like it.” He snarled, and you could hear him licking his lips, his hand coming down to rest on your lower back. He caressed you gently, his fingers just barely brushing against your folds, heavy and swollen with your arousal. “Don’t think yeh’ve ever been this turned on before…” He mused, “Fuck, yeh’re completely drenched. Is this what gets y’off, babeh? Is this what yeh like? Were yeh too shy to tell meh?”

You were panting, your breasts heaving against his thigh. Fuck he was cruel. You took longer than he liked to respond, and he tangled his fingers in your hair, wrenching your head back to look at him.

“Look at meh. I asked yeh a question. Haven’t yet received an answer.”

How was he able to remain so calm and collected while scolding you and stroking you simultaneously?

“Y-yes.” You breathed shakily, licking your pouty bottom lip. “I’ve always wanted this. I was too afraid… didn’t want you to think I was… a bad girl.”

Alex’s lips curled up at the edges into the cutest little smirk. He broke character for only a moment, his eyes glittering with adoration for you. You were so good at this. 

“S’not bad to want this.” He murmured, his fingers still sliding up and down you achingly slow. You were so tender, your cunt throbbing with desire for him. You needed him back inside you again, needed him to make you cum. “Yeh’ve been so good. Tell meh what yeh want. I’ll give yeh whatever yeh need, love.”

You stared at him hard, intensely, making sure he knew you wanted him. “Fuck me.”

He smirked again. “How?”

“Every way.” You purred, and you meant it. He could destroy you for all you cared. “Any way you want to fuck me, I want it. Your fingers. Your cock. Your tongue. I just want you. I want you so fucking hard.”

Alex’s chin tilted down, his eyebrows lifting in surprise. He didn’t expect that kind of response; the shock was written all over his face. “Any way I want?”

“ _Yes._ ” You begged him, “Please. I need you.”

Cupping your chin, he swiped his thumb across your bottom lip. “Could kiss yeh reyt now.” He rasped, “So fucking sexy like this.”

You smiled up at him seductively, your eyes hooded and entrancing. He raised his eyebrow, jawline sharp as he sucked in his cheeks and slapped yours lightly. 

“I wanna ‘ear yeh…” He told you, back in character, his palm smoothing across your ass again. “When I make yeh cum, babeh… I wanna ‘ear it. Want yeh nice and loud for meh.”

“Yes sir.” You simper, taking one last long look at him before facing forward again; prepared for him to tear you apart.

His hand slid over the crest of your ass, dipping between your thighs, and cupping your damp heat. You were hot and anxious with anticipation, awaiting his next move. The length of his fingers spread open your wet lips again, rubbing your entrance, your clit, teasing you mercilessly.

“Please.” You mewled, rocking back into him. “God your fingers feel so fucking good. I want them deep inside me.”

He obliged, pushing them in slowly, all the way to the hilt. 

“ _Yesss_ …” You moaned, your eyes rolling back in your head, your body completely giving in to him. He was stretching you open, seeing how far you could go, how much you could take. Twisting them, curling them, fingering that tiny rough patch of nerves, making your body shudder and jerk.

“Ride me ‘and.” He growled thickly, shoving his fingers in even deeper, as far as they could go. 

“Yes, yes, oh fuck, _yes_ …” You moaned, and you didn’t stop moaning as you rode his fingers. He thrust them hard into you, touching you in places you weren’t sure he’d ever explored before. He twisted his hand and his thumb pressed against your clit making you cry out.

“Louder.” He hissed through gritted teeth, his cock throbbing at your side. He wasn’t going to last much longer either…

“Oh baby, _fuck_!” You screamed, your hips shaking. You felt light-headed and dizzy hanging over his legs like you were, your entire world upside down. His fingers fucked you and teased you, his thumb rubbing on your clit so good, you knew it wasn’t going to take much longer before you spiraled. 

_Smack!_

He slapped your ass as he drove his fingers into you, and your hips jerked forward, pressing into his thigh. 

“Fuckkk y-yes, yes… fuck me harder…” You cried, your own voice unrecognizable as your pleaded and begged him. 

“Fuckin’ cum for meh, love… scream for meh babeh.” He grunted, sitting up and pressing his palm into your lower back. “Cum all over me, get meh all wet. Wanna feel yehr cunt drippin’ all over me ‘and.”

You gasped. The way he said ‘cunt’. _Jesus Christ_. It was dirty and laced with lust, and it was wrecking you. 

“Harder, harder, harder…” You pleaded, the way he was fucking you brought tears to your eyes he felt so fucking good. “Please! Yes!” 

He worked his wrist quicker, pumping in and out of you, the fire pooling low in your abdomen, blazing brighter, burning you from the inside. 

“C’mon.” He growled aggressively, thrusting his fingers hard once more, his thumb hitting you just right. 

Your breathing hitched, eyes shut tight as your back arched, your hips shaking uncontrollably as your body dissolved into pleasure. Everything was white. White light. White noise. You couldn’t see or hear anything. You could only feel; and the fire licked at you, igniting you. He didn’t stop. He didn’t slow his movements. He kept driving his fingers into you, and your pussy clenched around him, like it was begging for more. 

“Again, love. _Louder_.”

Alex’s voice cut through the silence, rough and persistent.

Fuck him. Fuck him for torturing you. For ruining you. For making you ache for him so bad, the hunger inside you gnawed and ate away at you until you came again. 

This time you screamed. You were so tender, so wet, and he knew all the right moves to get you to cum over and over.

You covered your face with your hands, unable to control your body; it only obeyed him. And whatever he wanted, he got it. You screamed again when he teased your sensitive clit, and you twisted away from him, but he held you down.

“Where yeh goin’, love?” He snarled, holding you down until you rode out the final waves of orgasm number two. “Let it go, babeh. Give it to meh…”

“Oh… _fuck you._ ” You choked through your moans, your hips grinding shamelessly into his thigh. You’d never cum so hard before, you could feel it, feel his fingers slick and wet with your juices as he spread it over your pussy. 

Alex caressed and fondled you when you finally collapsed, exhausted in a crumbled heap in his lap. His fingers ghosted across the swollen, wet parts of you, humming with pleasure at how well he’d managed to get you off. 

“Such a good girl,” He murmured, and you could practically _hear_ him smiling. “Fuck yeh’ve never looked so gorgeous.”

You hung over his knees, dead weight, gasping for air as you came down. He rubbed your back, touched you all over, soothing you. He whispered words of praise and adoration until you slipped from his lap, to your knees before him.

“Look at yeh,” He groaned softly, tucking your hair behind your ears and cradling your face. “I’ve never seen a prettier shade of pink…” 

You blushed harder. You could feel how warm your face was, and you glanced down, your slip twisted and the cups that held your breasts so tight, dipped so low you could see the edges of your nipples. You flicked your eyes up to meet his, and he swallowed hard, looking you over, assessing his damage.

“Yeh’ve come all undone.” He mused, and you arched your back, pushing your breasts into his hands as he cupped them. He tucked his fingers under the edge of the nude satin fabric, exposing your nipples just enough for his thumbs to caress them. His jaw went slack, his eyes onyx, focused on the way they reacted to his touch. He moaned, “Mmm… love it when they do that.”

While he touched you, you placed your hands on his knees, rubbing them slowly. They must be aching; having had the full weight of you on them for the last half hour. You were slowly recovering, still throbbing, but functioning, and you inched closer to him, sitting up on your knees. He sighed, letting your breasts go with one last tug on your nipples, sitting back in the chair to watch you. 

“That felt good…” You purred softly, your hands sliding up and down his thighs, and he stretched his legs out, letting you work the feeling back into them again. “…I like when you’re rough with me…”

He grunted, a cocky smirk on his face. You were focused, focused on massaging his thighs, circling his knee caps with gentle fingers, very aware of the way you looked to him. Your hair was a messy tangle, and your clothing was disheveled; half-naked with the satin still pushed over your ass, your breasts almost entirely exposed. 

“Lil’ vixen.” Alex rasped, his voice catching as you slid closer, your hands slipping slowly up his thighs to his hips. He lifted his hips just slightly, adjusting himself for comfort. You held his waist gently, your fingers lightly caressing him through the white dress shirt. 

“You look so sexy like this. Handsome.” You whispered seductively, smoothing your hands up his flanks and dipping back down to his ribs. You splayed your hands open, rubbing circles on his chest, feeling his nipples beneath the fabric. You bit your lip, his gaze so heavy and intense on you. You moved higher, following the thin black straps of his suspenders and up to his shoulders. You were leaning into him now, your breasts pressed tight against the bulge in his trousers. God, he was so hard and thick, he must be struggling.

“You must be near ready to explode…” You teased, squeezing his shoulders and arching your back to push harder into him. He rocked his hips into you, rubbing his erection against your breasts, desperate for even the slightest bit of friction. 

“I am.” He breathed, his tongue flicking out to lick his lips slowly as he looked down at you. 

“Would you like me to help you with that, Mr. Turner?”

His eyebrow arched perfectly, and his hands wound around your wrists, sliding your hands back down his body to the hot, solid heat confined beneath the zipper in those cigarette trousers. 

“Touch meh.” He demanded, a slight curl to his cupid’s bow, as he pressed your hands down.

Without breaking eye contact, you flattened your palm, rutting the heel of it against the base of his cock and cupping his balls. He jerked his hips and you bit your lip, unable to hide your smile. You rubbed him slowly at first, the fingers of your left hand curling around his length, squeezing him through the fabric. 

“Like this?” You asked him, wide-eyed and innocent, even though you knew damn well you were doing everything he wanted.

He grunted, grinding into your hand just slightly. Tilting your head, you watched him watch you, felt the way he twitched beneath you. Leaning forward, you pressed your open mouth to the head of his cock, blowing hot air on him through layers of material. 

“Fuck.” He breathed as your mouth moved down his length, applying the slightest bit of pressure until you reached the zipper. 

Sitting up, you slipped your fingers beneath the flap and felt around for the button which you proceeded to undo slowly, same with the zipper. 

“Yeh’re a fuckin’ tease.” He growled, and you paused before going even slower.

“But you love it.” 

“I do. But I just want yehr fuckin’ mouth on meh.” 

“Where?”

“Yeh fuckin’ know where.”

You smoothed open the sides of his pants, and slid your hand inside, through the flap on his boxer briefs, moaning quietly when you felt the warm, smooth skin of his shaft. Your fingers felt along the vein that throbbed down the length of him, brushing against the head.

“Mmm… your deliciously thick cock.” 

Alex inhaled sharply, arching into your touch. 

“Pull it out, babeh.”

And you did, slowly, making sure the head rubbed against the inside of the fabric, teasing him.

“ _Fuckkmmm_ … fuck.”

You grinned, your eyes lighting up when it was finally free from it’s confines, beautiful and thick and pink like it always was. There weren’t many things you loved more than your boyfriend’s cock. And you made sure to tell him that regularly.

“I missed this.” You sighed, stroking your finger down the length of it.

Alex broke character again and chuckled softly, “Love, it’s only been since last night.”

“I know. Still missed it.” 

He smiled big and leaned his head back against the chair. “Show meh how much.”

You licked your lips and flicked your tongue back and forth along the base before licking a stripe all the way to the tip. Your fingers slid down the last little bit of foreskin, exposing the throbbing reddish head. He grunted when your tongue flicked across the tip, licking at the salty taste of his pre-cum. He was so ready.

You puckered your lips, sucking at his skin below the head, teasing and licking. He was so warm against your lips, and you salivated in anticipation of feeling him sliding down your throat. You let a bit of saliva drip from your lips and he grinned as your tongue pushed it around, your thumb stroking him in circles as you rubbed him against your wet bottom lip. You kissed him, letting your lips and nose drag down the underside of his cock, slippery and slick. 

“Mmm… you taste good…” You moaned and he sunk lower into the chair, letting it swallow him up, much like you were about to do to him. 

You sucked the head of his cock between your lips a few times, kissing the tip teasingly just before taking him into your mouth.

“ _Yes_. Fuck. Yes, babeh.” He groaned, arching his hips up into your face. 

You hummed with satisfaction and he groaned again, brushing your hair back from your face and begging you to look at him.

Gazing up at him with lust-blown eyes, you took him in as far as you were able, enveloping him with your warm, wet mouth. Whatever you couldn’t manage, your hand was there to help with, and Alex was gone; completely at your mercy. 

“God, yehr mouth is so fuckin’… warm… feels so good…” He was panting already as your tongue performed all his favorite tricks. Twisting and swirling, flicking back and forth, flattening out and licking him hard and rough. He was so smooth, so soft… so hard, and you were hungry again, desire building in you to feel him between your thighs; buried deep.

“Take it all for meh, babeh…” He moaned, his fingers tangling in your hair.

You breathed deep and let him push your head down, taking him all the way, feeling him at the back of your throat. Your nose brushed against the coarse curls, the scent that was completely him filling your nostrils and you swallowed around him.

“ _FUCK_.” He nearly yelled, and you did it again before coming up for air. You smiled at the bit of saliva that dripped from your lip, and swiped at it, collecting it to rub back down the length of his cock. 

You leaned in to give him more but he stopped you. “If yeh… if yeh keep goin’… I’ll cum and I don’t want teh yet.” 

You nodded, wiping your mouth again and biting your bottom lip. 

“Yeh’re too good.” He chuckled darkly, “Feels too fuckin’ good.”

Your cheeks flushed at the compliment and you’d didn’t know why. He’s had to stop you before, wanting to last for you. You watched as he gripped his cock at the base, forcing himself to relax, not get too excited until he had you, until he was buried in you. 

“It’s a lot.” He confessed, his pretty brown eyes like liquid as they gazed at you, admiring the swollen state of your lips. He leaned forward, wrapping his hand around your neck and covering your mouth with his. “Yeh’re such a good girl, love.” He breathed into you, nibbling and nipping at your lips.

You held his wrists, closing your eyes as he kissed you deep and hard.

“Wanna fuck yeh now.” He murmured, “Need yeh babeh..”

“How do you want me?” You purred sweetly, teasing him.

“Up.” He growled with a nod of his head, watching as you slowly rose to your feet. “For such a good girl, yeh look so fuckin’ filthy reyt now." 

You whimpered, your knees buckling from the sex dripping from his words. Whatever he had planned in his head was going to be good and rough, there was no doubt.

"But don’t you like it, Mr. Turner?”

Alex’s eyes were clouded over again, dark and dangerous, onyx and intense. Of course he liked it. It was written all over his face. “Behind the chair.” Was his only response, and you sauntered your way there, an extra swing in your hips just for him. “'ang on.“ He waited until you stopped, grabbing your thigh and sinking his teeth into your ass, on the same spots where his palm had previously been. You winced because it was still so tender and a little sore, but the way he lovingly kissed it afterwards, his hand smoothing across your ass cheeks made you soft and weak for him. "Go.” He growled once more, counteracting all his sweetness with a sharp slap to your ass. 

“Yes, sir.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can also [find me on Tumblr](https://hearteyesturner.tumblr.com/).


End file.
